Dysfunctional Ever After by WonkaChocolateNerds
by Twilight-Roleplay Contest
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE First TWILIGHT-ROLEPLAY CONTEST: Morgan thinks back on her life, wondering if she made the right choices.


**Twilight-Roleplay Contest: **Morgan Richmond, EJ Cullen, Eli Cullen, Jordan Cullen (MUC/MUC/OC/OC)

**Title: **Dysfunctional Ever After

**Author: **Wonka-Chocolate-Nerds-I-Love

**Summary: **Morgan thinks back on her life, wondering if she made the right choices

**Word Count: **816

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**For more entries, check out the contest at h t t p :/ w w w. fanfiction .n e t/u/3418535/Twilight_Roleplay_Contest. **

**All entries are open to public; feel free to R&R, even if you are not a judge.**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

The definition of Dysfunctional is: Not operating normally or properly.

I always thought that was the true definition…until I moved to Forks.

The definition of Dysfunctional is: Not operating normally or properly.

I always thought that was true…until I moved to Forks.

I stared out the window in the office of my Seattle home. I couldn't believe it had been only 4 years since I had moved here. 55 years ago I'd been human, 16 years old, living in Brooklyn, and ready to run away. I sighed and turned to my desk, as I started filling out the paper work I'd gotten from my lawyer I thought about James.

James was the man I wanted to marry, have kids with, and die with. He stayed with me no matter what and he loved me, he understood what I went through with my mother…when he died, I went cold. I was unfeeling toward the world.

Thinking about James lead me to think about Joey, my precious baby.

It was only a year later, on my 15th birthday, that I found a reason to feel again. My baby brother Joseph Richmond, born on the same day I was, became my reason for living. His smile, his laugh made me warm again. But a year later….my life was stolen from me. My sixteenth birthday and Joey's first was the day my family was murdered and I changed. When I woke up three days later I killed my creator and her accomplices. I had died that day…and was re-born. At first I was opposed to this change, but I soon realized that I didn't need to feed off blood to survive. I could eat human food. Soon after I left Brooklyn and started traveling the world.

I sat back in my chair, playing with the pen in my hand, my mind wandered toward my current predicament. I've been married for 3 years to my boyfriend of one year. That wasn't the problem. I love EJ, more than I loved James; the problem was his mother, Jordan. EJ along with his brother Elijah, Eli for short, were hybrids, Their father is Emmett Cullen a vampire and Jordan is a Quileute wolf. She is extremely over-protective of her sons. She hated anyone who tried to date her sons Eli's current girlfriend, Aria , was having a better time than I was but she was human so that was a given. With me, that was a whole other story, was a vampire something she hated with a passion.

Looking out the window again I thought about the day EJ and I met. I had just arrived in Forks and had been looking to buy a motorcycle. He had kindly offered to take to a dealer. After that we'd become friends, and I was there through the downfall of his relationship with another girl. We started dating shortly after that despite Jordan's protests. I smile thinking about it, he loved me enough to go against his mother who, in all aspects, was terrifying. About 3 months into the relationship I became pregnant with my first child, I was in shock that I could even get pregnant. Jordan was not happy. EJ for most of my short pregnancy was in shock.

I frowned and my eyes welled with tears. I lost my first child, a little stillborn girl. That was the first of many dreadful days. After getting over the loss of my baby, I tried to get along with Jordan…I did. The woman just didn't like me. After getting married to EJ, Jordan had tried three times to kill me. Even after 3 years of marriage her assault continued, she even went as far as forcibly taking EJ and Eli away. I was sick of this. I couldn't take any more. I was ready to give up on this life, I wouldn't live like this anymore. But that lead me to think about my newest issue. Last week when I was eating my favorite food I felt sick, later that day I'd taken a pregnancy test and sure enough I was pregnant.

I had a decision to make.

My hand floated down to my stomach, I smiled thinking of the baby, but I was also scared, I had lost one baby and I didn't think I could handle another loss. I sighed and stood up, walking towards the window I looked down at my husband and brother-in-law practice fighting in the backyard. They stopped, looked up at me, and waved. EJ's bright smile made me smile in return.

I'd made up my mind, I'd stick it out…for him, for this baby, for our family.

Turning back to my desk, I picked up the divorce papers and put them in the shredder. I walked downstairs and outside to my husband. "EJ! I have something to tell you." I said getting closer.

It may not be perfect, it may not be happy but it's my dysfunctional ever after.

Epilogue: The definition of Dysfunctional is: The Cullen Family


End file.
